Another Mystery
by Dauntless Feather
Summary: Entering her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ginny Weasley is now struggling to keep her eyes off of Harry Potter, and the only thing that's stopping her from jumping him on the spot; would be that fact that she already has a boyfriend. But as the year continues, Ginny not only finds herself in boy drama, but stuck in the middle of Another Mystery...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Burrow**

•~•~•~•

Ginny's POV

•~•~•~•

I awoke with a start, realising he was arriving today.  
I jumped out of bed and dressed in the nicest, yet casual, clothes I owned, even adding some lip-gloss to my look.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled, thinking about what I was going to say to him when he arrived.

I broke out of my reverie seconds later as I heard our downstairs level becoming its usual rowdy self. I looked at myself once more, ran my fingers through my hair and darted out the door.

Running down the steps two at a time, I was rushing so fast that on the last couple of steps I stumbled and went flying forward, only to be caught by him.

By Harry. Harry Potter.

I gazed up into his gorgeous, emerald green eyes and stared, ogling at their beauty.

Too late, I realised I'd been looking for too long. I stepped out of his arms and flushed a deep red.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered, looking down at my feet. "I missed the last step. Thanks for catching me." As I spoke, I blushed further. This is not how I wanted to meet him.

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're not hurt," he said softly. I looked up at him again and smiled.

"Harry! Good to see you again!" Ron yelled as he, too, ran down the stairs– except he didn't trip over and fall into Harry's arms.

"Good to see you too, Ron." greeted Harry as they hugged, slapping each other on the back.

"Harry," I said, remembering suddenly. "Come have some breakfast. I bet you must be starving! Mum's made us scrambled eggs on toast."

"Breakfast would be great, thanks," Harry replied.

I walked towards the kitchen, Harry and Ron following close behind.

"Harry, dear! It's so good to see you!" Mum gasped in delight.

"You too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry grinned.

I sat down at the bench and Harry sat next to me.  
"So how have your holidays been?" he asked.

"They've been okay," I replied, pleased to be in conversation with him. "Nothing interesting has happened lately. What about you?"

"Well, I was at the Dursley's. You can imagine how happy I was there," he laughed. "I'm so happy I'm here now. It's nice to be around you guys again. It was such a relief to be leaving."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," I said. "It's always more fun with you around. "  
I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment again. This was definitely _not_ how I wanted this morning to go. Harry just laughed, making me feel slightly less flustered.

Soon after, Mum, Ron and the rest my family gathered in the dining room with all the food. Everything was placed onto the table and we all chatted as we ate.

~•~•~•~

The next morning Hermione arrived, and we headed off to Diagon Alley to buy our new school supplies.

After we all finished purchasing our books, quills, parchment and whatever else was on our lists, we headed over to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, George and Fred's joke shop, and wandered around inside.

I found myself looking at the love potions and thinking of Harry, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Thinking it was Harry, I whipped around as fast as I could. However, I was not met by Harry's face, but Dean's. My boyfriend. The boy I should be thinking about, but the boy I'm not.

He embraced me with a hug and placed his lips on mine – I couldn't help but hope that Harry wasn't watching.

Dean pulled back and grinned. "Why are you looking at love potions when you already know I love you?"

I smiled, because that's what I'm supposed to do and gave a light chuckle, even if I wished it were Harry saying that to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Hogwarts Express**

•~•~•~•

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I said our good-byes to mum on Platform nine and three quarters, and then boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I found an empty compartment!" Hermione called out, and we all followed her through the door.

I sat next to the window with Ron and Hermione facing me, and Harry sitting on my other side.

His arm brushed up against the bare skin on mine, and a cold shiver of excitement raced through my body.

Ron and Hermione started yabbering on about something or other, but I didn't care what. I was too distracted thinking about other things. However, whatever they were talking about turned into an argument neither Harry nor I wanted to be involved in, so I turned to Harry and started a friendly conversation.

"So, what classes are you choosing this year?" I asked.

"Well I was planning on taking Potions, because I want to be an auror, but to be accepted into Snape's class, you need an outstanding O.W.L. and I got Exceeds Expectations," Harry replied.

"Oh." I frowned.

"It doesn't bother me too much," Harry smiled. "At least I won't have to be in Snape's class again."

I giggled and Harry chuckled. As we laughed together, I thought of what it would be like dating him. How he would walk me to my classes, how he would find me in the corridors of the castle and steal a kiss before rushing off to next period. I thought about going to Hogsmeade together, and walking around holding hands...

Then reality struck me as Dean came in, smiling as he saw me.  
"Hey Ginny, how are you?" he asked, and I noticed Harry frowned and looked down at his knees.

Is he jealous of Dean and I? No– He couldn't be.

"Ginny? Hello? Earth to Ginny?" Dean said, waving a hand in front of me. His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to the present.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm good. Just a little hungry, that's all," I answered.

Dean started to walk over to me and I knew he wanted to kiss me. I certainly did not want Harry to see, so I stood up.  
"Dean, why don't we go outside?" I suggested.

He grinned and nodded as he backed out of the door.  
"I'll be back," I said to Harry.

"Okay," he muttered, still staring down at his knees.

I walked out the door and down the aisle to where Dean was waiting. I stopped in front of him and he wrapped his arms around me and pecked my lips.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" he whispered.

"You saw me in Diagon Alley two days ago," I laughed.

"That's two days too long!" he complained, jokingly.

I smiled. "Well I better go back now, otherwise Ron's going to go ballistic."

Dean frowned. "He's really not happy about us, is he? Ron was always friendly to me, but ever since we started dating, he barely even acknowledges me, and on the rare occasions that he does, he just glares at me and grunts."

"He's just being a protective brother. It'll just take him some time to get used to it," I reasoned.

Dean nodded and I turned away from him and headed back to the compartment.

I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me.  
"Hey."

"Hi," Harry replied. "You said you were hungry?"

I nodded and sat down next to him.

"The trolley came past and I thought you might've missed it, so I got some extras," he said, holding out some chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, a couple of sugar quills and a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans.

"Thank you, Harry." I smiled.

"Not a problem. So how are things with you and Dean?" he asked, a slightly pained expression crossing his features.

Could he really be jealous? Why else would he ask about Dean and I?

"Oh," I said. "Alright I guess. I mean, all he really wants to do is kiss me and he never leaves me alone. It gets a bit annoying actually."

"Oh, well, I hope everything turns out well." he sighed.

He hopes everything will turn out well? That was not the reply I was looking for. Maybe I was wrong about him having feelings for me.

"So where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"They went to find out when the train will be arriving at the station." he answered.

Not ten seconds later, they came through the door and told us we were getting there in about five minutes.

Everyone changed into their robes and we arrived at Hogsmeade Station right on time.

I clambered off, along with the others and found a free carriage, motioning them to join me.

Once everyone was seated, the carriage took off into the dark, starry night, taking us to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Feast**

•~•~•~•

Around half an hour later, we arrived at Hogwarts. As all the students started to pile  
Into the Great Hall, I sat down on the Gryffindor table between Hermione and Dean and sent a smile towards Harry and Ron that were seated opposite us.

Once everyone was seated, Professor Dumbledore took his familiar path from the Professors table to his golden owl podium. "Good evening, students. I'm so very pleased to see you all looking well and happy for the new year ahead of us. As you can see, we have a knew professor joining us this year." Dumbledore gestured behind him and towards a fairly aged man, who, quite frankly, resembled a walrus with tufts of greying hair laced upon his head.

"This is Professor Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore continued. "He will be teaching Potions."

Confused mutters spread all around the room.

"And Professor Snape will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore finished.

Gasps escaped everyone's mouths as this new information settled upon us.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"Boo!" someone called from further up our table, and soon there were _boo_ 's coming from every house table. All except the Slytherins — they were cheering with delight.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the hall, effectively stopping all sources of sound. "I wish you all another wonderful year here at Hogwarts, and now, let the feast begin!"

At his words, a variety of different foods and cuisines appeared on every table, and gasps of awe and delight were heard from the mouths of many.

I grinned at the food in front of me, but not before I laughed and rolled my eyes at Ron, who— as usual — had his face stuffed with as much food as he could fit in his mouth.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "You're eating like a pig!"

Ron just shrugged, causing laughter to rise within our small group.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "You could at least leave some room for dessert."

I glanced towards Harry who was grinning at me. We always found joy in watching Hermione scold Ron for something as disgusting as his table manners.

I grinned back before I began to dig into the beautiful plates of food set out along the Gryffindor table.

•~•~•~•

The common room was nearly empty by the time the five of us had reached it, but I wasn't surprised, most people usually stuffed themselves with as much food as they could, leaving them too fool to do anything else but crash for the night.

I lingered around near the fire, hoping I could get Harry alone for even just a minute. But what I would say to him, I'm not sure. I just couldn't seem to get him out of my mind.

Ron heaved out a sigh. "I think I ate too much."

"You think?" Hermione questioned rhetorically, sarcasm dripping from every note.

Ron have her a flat look. "I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow."

"Good night Ron," I called out to him as he walked away.

That was one down. Two more to go...

A yawn escaped Hermione's mouth. "I don't think I can keep my eyes open for much longer. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night." Hermione waved and headed up to the sixth year girls dormitory.

It was just me, Harry and Dean left now.

"Are you going to bed, Dean?" I asked, praying to Merlin he'd day yes.

"Not until you're going," he smiled.

Damn.

I glanced over at Harry, and then sighed. There was no way I was going to be able to talk to Harry alone. Not with Dean breathing down my neck. "It's getting late." I stated.

 _Nah_ , really, Ginny?

"I should probably head to bed." I continued. "Good night, guys."

"Good night, Gin," Dean called out, waving at me as I ascended the staircase to the fifth year girls dormitory. I waved back at Dean before he disappeared into his dorm, and then smiled at Harry before he did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Dream**

•~•~•~•

 _It was pitch black as I walked down the corridors of the castle, searching for any sign of noise or movement._

 _I moved slowly and lightly, my bare feet curling from the cold stone beneath me. I turned the corner and saw a sliver of light._

 _"Nox," a voice whispered, and immediately, the light went out and the darkness returned._

"Ginny! Ginny wake up!" A voice yelled.

"What...?" I mumbled, cracking my eyes open.

"Ginny, come on!" Olivia yanked me out of bed. "We're going to miss breakfast!"

"Okay, okay!" I conceded. "I'm up!" I pulled back my covers and hopped out of bed. I really hated early mornings. They did not, in the _slightest_ , agree with me.

I grumbled a few incoherent words as I changed into my uniform and robes, before heading over to the bathroom to brush both my teeth and hair.

Tying my hair back into a pony tail, I slipped on a black headband and walked out of the bathroom and down to the common room.

"Hey," I half smiled at Liv, still groggy from sleep.

"Hey!" she yelled excitedly, pulling me in for a hug. "Merlin, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know! It's been forever!" I agreed, taking a step back.

Olivia Linxon was a fifth year Gryffindor, like me. But that's where the similarities stop. While I had flaming red hair that reached half way down my back, and brown eyes, she had dull blonde hair that came just below her shoulders, and dark blue eyes. I guess you could say our personalities were almost the same, but we did have our differences in that, just like we had with everything. But somehow, we made it work.

"So, how were your holidays?" I asked.

Liv shrugged. "Boring, mostly. Mum and dad worked a lot of the time, so it was very quiet. But I enjoyed the relaxation. What about you? You wouldn't have been bored; you have too many siblings to keep you entertained." she grinned.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. At least you can _have_ some peace and quiet. It's almost impossible to get that in my house."

"I can imagine," she laughed. "So, should we start heading down to breakfast?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Let's go."

As we walked through the common room, my eyes absentmindedly glanced over to the boy's staircase. I bit my lip to contain a smile as I saw Harry coming down the steps. With no one following him. Now was my chance to talk to him.

"Hey Liv?" I asked, coming to a stop.

"Yeah?"

"I just realised I forgot something," I lied.

"Okay, I'll wait here for you."

"No, no." I waved her off. "You go. I might be a while; I forgot where exactly I put it."

"Oh, are you sure? Do you know where it is? I can help you look for it," she offered.

"No, really." I assured her, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. "I'll meet you down in the Great Hall."

Olivia shrugged. "Okay then."

As Liv made her way through the portrait hole, I turned around and my breath hitched when I saw Harry walking towards me.

Why was he walking towards me? My breathing quickened when I realised that I actually had no idea what to say.

Oh, Merlin, what do I do?!

"Hi," he smiled, stopping in front of me.

"Hey," I breathed.

"You look exhausted. You okay?" He asked, looking the slightest bit concerned.

I shrugged. "I've been better. I think I just need some energy in my system."

"Let's go have some breakfast, then," he smiled. I smiled back, and together we walked to the Great Hall.

•~•~•~•

As Harry and I stepped inside the Great Hall, Dean paced up to us.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" he said, directing a glare towards Harry.

"Coming to eat breakfast," I smiled. "What are _you_ doing?"

Dean gave me a look.

Gee, what got his wand in a knot?

He glanced at Harry, then settled his gaze on me. "Let's go, Ginny." he said, tugging my arm as pulled me toward the Gryffindor table.

I looked back at Harry and smiled sympathetically when I registered the frown etched across his lips.

"Sorry," I mouthed to him, and then I let Dean pull me away.

•~•~•~•

The bell for first period rang, and Dean pulled me in for a kiss before he headed off to Defence Against the Dark Arts… Where Harry must be...

Damnit, Ginny! You're not with Harry, you're with Dean! Get a grip!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I continued my path to Charms.

"Hey, Liv," I sighed, stopping in front of her.

"Hi!" she smiled, then smirked. "I saw you walk in with Harry Potter this morning. What's going on with that?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing." I replied, a bit too aggressively, may I add.

Wow, smooth, Ginny. _Smooth_...

"Okay, okay! No need to get defensive." Liv put her hands up and laughed. "I was just asking."

"Nothing's going on," I assured her. "And besides; I'm with Dean."

Liv frowned a little. "But you don't want to be, do you? You want to be with Harry."

I sighed. There was no point in denying it, she was Olivia Linxon, my best friend, she always knew when I was keeping stuff from her, but, at least I knew she could keep a secret.

"Yes," I sighed again. "But I don't even think he likes me."

"Rubbish!" Olivia scowled. "How could he not? You're smart, funny _and_ pretty. How could _any_ guy _not_ like you?!"

I shrugged. "Not every guy goes for that." But I smiled anyway. "Thanks, Liv. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Of course, I do," she laughed, pulling me along with her as we entered the classroom. "We're best friends!"

-  
A/N: OC (original character) is finally introduced! What do you guys think of Olivia Linxon?

So, guys, I really value your opinions on my story, and if you enjoyed it, it'd be amazing if you could leave a quick vote or even a short comment!

Thanks for reading!

-DauntlessFeather xx

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
~ _Written in March 2016_ ~

 _~Edited as of the 20_ _th_ _of January 2017_ ~  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*


End file.
